


freaky friday

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, True Love, but not really, its gay now, the straights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cheryl knew her brother would understand





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont regret shit

cheryl woke up after falling asleep on her brother, Archie's, lap.  
"hi my little pumpkin, you smell like eggnog" cheryl laughed at her brothers comment and sat up. then she realized that her brother was fully naked with his dick out.  
"archie what the fuck dude" cheryl said with disgust apparent in her voice. archie pouts at her.  
"ever since you went lez we haven't had any fun" archie stood and put on a t-shirt from the sofa across from them, then puts on vibrant, beautiful, marvelous yellow socks with cool little eyes on them. they felt fantastic on his feet, like he could walk among the gods in the clouds above, without a wonder in the world. his dick was still out.  
"yeah, that because Toni's strap is bigger than your penis even when its fully hard" cheryl looked up at her brother, then looked down at his three-inch penis, yuck. archie looked hurt by her comment.  
"hey! you know that a sensitive subject for me! archie starts crying. cheryl stands and embraces her brother.  
"oh archie-dearist, im so sorry! i never wanted to hurt you’re feelings, im just not attracted to you in that way, or any other man." archies head went down onto his sisters neck, hiding his face in her long hair. "but if you must know, my sweet boy, if i had to choose a man, if would be you."  
archie takes his head off his sisters neck, looking straight into her eyes. "you really mean that?"  
"of couse, my blasphème sexuel fraternel" cheryl smiles at her brother. he smiles back, then his eyes flicker down to her lips.  
"can i get one kiss, just for old times sake?" cheryl didnt say anything for twently-three minutes and archie panicked at bit. then she smiles once again and opens her mouth.  
"no, im actually going to head over to toni's tent for a quicky, if you dont mind" she got out of her brothers imbrace.  
" oh yeah, no, that fine. im completely fine, go have fun, big sis" archies waves at his sister, signalling for her to leave.  
"you're the best brother ever!" cheryl quickly kisses her brothers cheek and hops over to the door. archie looks back at her, happy for his sister, as shes finally found a girl that treats her the way he would treat her if she loved him back. go lesbians!

but then archie's just standing there, with a broken heart, the best socks hes ever had, and his dick out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Archie is sad. he’s crying like a little bitch. why can’t his sister just love him? 

Sitting in the middle of his livingroom, his left hand is cupping his balls, because no one else will. he won’t admit it, but archie just wants to feel loved. cheryl managed to find love, and he’s happy for her, but he’s bitter. 

Archie hears the front door to thistlehouse open, but he’s too tired to move. it’s not cheryl, he thinks, she’s probably getting strapped down by toni at this very moment. lucky bitch.

“arch? bro, what the fuck are you doing? the fuck are you naked for bro.” 

archie turns his head to look at whoever was interrupting his moping, and he see’s his good pal reggie standing beside him. he looks kind of disgusted, looking at archie, but there’s a certain care in his eyes. archie loves reggie, he can trust him.

the redhead looks back down at his dong. “she doesn’t love me.” he cries out.

reggie carefully leans down to archie and puts his hand n the boys shoulder. “who, arch? betty?”

“no man, cheryl!” archie breaks down in tears.

reggie can’t help his reaction. “dude, gross! that’s your twin you freak.” 

archie sobs harder at the big buff boys words. his hands comfortably massaging his balls. he feels like shit. 

reggie instantly regrets his words. incest is gay as shit, but his boys not feeling too good. he needs to help him

carefully, the footballers hands reach down to grap onto archie’s hands. he detached his friend fingers from his ballsack, and intertwines their fingers together. archie looks up in confusion.

“dude, you’re weird as fuck. but i’m here for you. you’re my boy, arch. whatever you need, i’m here for you.” reggie gives archie a soft smile.

archie looks into his friends eyes, and for the first time in a good while, he feels loved. 

later that night, reggie is eight inches deep in his bro. not his literal bro, that’s gross. but his bro. his bud. his comrade. his arch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh ive hit a big case of the writers block and apparently i can only get out of my slump by writing crack. still, no ragrets.


	3. Chapter 3

toni played with the straps on her suspenders, waiting for cheryl to return to her mattress. the tent was small, but big enough for toni and the other dyke. 

cheryl walks into the tent with determination in her steps, and a smile on her face.

“fuck you cheesin at?”

“toni topaz. we are going to be prom queens!” the redhead blurts out.

cheryl goes to sit next the the serpent, then grapes her by her vest and kisses her. she licks the gangbangers teeth, and then rests their foreheads together.

“and how do you know that babygirl?” toni asks.

cheryl palms toni through her cargo pants and grins. “because the farm rigged it for us! how cool t.t!”

toni considers cheryl’s words for a moment. “yeah, that would be pretty cool. but you need to buy me a new vest.”

“anything for you, ma roi noir.”

both girls giggle and fall down on the mattress. and for the rest of the night, these two beautiful black women made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i’ve tagged choni first i decided they deserve a little loving as well. don’t take this seriously or i’ll fuck my teacher.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought bughead deserved some loving as well. once again, don’t take this seriously or ill fuck my landlord.

across town a girl was sitting on a dick on a tuesday night. 

 

Jughead’s peen.

 

Betty was having the time of her life, she started reciting poetry halfway through there rigorous fucking

_Do I have a tongue,_  
Can I speak too?  
In this strange world,  
Am I a human too? 

_Do I have a heart,_  
Can I live too?  
In this strange land,  
Am I alive too? 

 

at some point after betty’s thirty-first orgasm, she decided she wanted to do sometime different.

 

“Baby boy...my juggy...” 

 

“what is it whore!” Jughead replies. 

 

Betty looks at her lover in shock, before smiling. she sure loves being called a whore! 

 

“i wanna peg you.” 

 

 

Jughead looks up to his queen, whom is currently sitting on his dick. it’s a respectable five inches, with a little itty-bit of pubes on it. because he’s a feminist, and an ally of the fags and dykes, he knows getting pegged by his girlfriend wouldn’t make him any less straight.

 

He leans up and pecks her nostril. “okay baby sheep, i’ll let you dick me down.” 

 

Betty is ecstatic! pegging rights am i right? 

 

“Yay!” She says, before moving off of jughead to go to her dresser drawers. inside is a strap she borrowed from toni. it’s rainbow and nine-inches.

 

Jughead remembers that night as the first step of his enlightenment. 

 

becoming a devout buddhist afterwards was the only way to go. 

 

he’s forever thankful for betty. and she is for him.

 

jughead wishes he could get pregnant. be full with betty’s babies. but it’s okay, he always has is dreams. so after an intense round of pegging, they lay together, naked and sticky.

 

and they wouldn’t wish it any other way.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya.

cheryl and archie love each other.

 

cheryl and toni love each other.

 

archie and reggie love each other.

 

betty and jughead love each other.

 

 

and veronica,

 

she was alone.

 

but not for long.

 

 

she’s tired of running an underground sex dungeon. sometimes it makes her a little wet, but it gets boring. she no longer feels disturbance when looking at an fourteen-foot dragon dildo. it’s just a regular tuesday for her. her parents tried to set her up with a man, but she rejected when she founded it it was her cousin. she’ll leave the incest to her ex-boyfriend archie, thank you very much.

 

as the only single lady in the whole of there school, veronica gets a little lonely. sure, sometimes she and betty scissor for a couple hours. and her and reggie are a fan of snowballing. but she doesn’t have that connection. that deep-rooted love.

 

but then...

 

incomes the pussycats.

 

she walks into her room and sitting inside are josie, valerie and melody. they are naked, except for there cat ears and tails.

 

she can’t get the words out. it’s clear as day what was happening. they were courting her, of course. she’s crying now, tears streaking down her face and onto her strap. 

 

that night, veronica feels the loving of three beautiful black queens. and she doesn’t even mind the tails.


End file.
